Le Bon Moment
by jlukes
Summary: Une petite scène ajoutée au passage Kate/Chris... Stiles trouve le bon moment pour enfin lâcher ce qu'il le pourri de l'intérieur...


**Voilà ! Je viens de pondre ça, parce que je viens de mater le dernier épisode, où après des "Putain ouai !" "Go Scott yeah !" ou encore "Sérieux, je le savais !" un passage (voire même quelques uns mais ce sera pour d'autres fics hein ;) ) m'a laissé sur ma faim, parce que jusqu'au bout j'ai cru que Stiles allait arriver durant la scène Kate/Chris, tellement touchante que j'imaginais mon favoris (vous l'aurez remarqué hein :D) arriver.**

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir cet OS.**

* * *

><p>Il la tenait, l'arme en joue. Il espérait jusqu'au bout qu'elle puisse encore changer, se traîner à sa rédemption. Sa sœur était là devant ses yeux, larmoyante et souffrante. Sa petite sœur Kate.<p>

Il était loin le temps où tous les deux, encore insouciant de leur avenir. Où l'amour d'un frère pour une sœur, même si on le cache derrière des taquineries et autres coups de manchettes en cachette, reste le plus fort, le dur à anéantir. Chris aime Kate. Il l'aime si fort qu'il ne peut pas prendre le chargeur dans sa poche arrière de son jean. Non. Elle est tout ce qu'il lui reste dans ce monde sans lumière. Sans espoir. Sans son père. Sans Victoria. Sans Allison. Et à moitié sans Kate…

- Comment peux-tu faire ça Chris ? Chouine-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Et là il se dit que sa petite sœur est encore là, avec lui. Elle semble si triste et affligée, lasse de cette vie qu'est devenu la sienne. Il pourrait y mettre fin, il pourrait… Il a envie de tout claquer au sol, son arme, sa dignité, son courage… La prendre dans ses bras et lui souffler dans l'oreille comme quand il avait 6 ans et elle 4, que l'orage allait passer, s'arrêter, et que le soleil reviendrait.

- Ils ont tués Allison ! Tous autant qu'ils sont !

Son regard déterminé, lui fait raffermir sa prise sur son arme, geignant de douleur dans son abdomen. L'adrénaline l'ayant fait avaler tous ces kilomètres sans trembler. Sans broncher. Focalisé sur son objectif. Sauver Scott. Arrêter Kate.

- Non. Ce n'est pas de leur faute…

Kate tourne violemment la tête vers l'extérieur, sur ses gardes, le regard furieux et les poings serrés. Chris ne peut rien dire, le regard sur sa sœur, il ferme les yeux. Parce que oui. Stiles à raison. Stiles a toujours raison.

- C'est de ma faute…

L'ado abimé avance dans cette caverne et ses yeux sont humides, sont cœur bat trop vite et ses mains tremblent. Chris le laisse faire, ouvrant les yeux difficilement, regardant sa sœur toisé l'hyperactif avec rancœur.

- Pas un jour… une nuit… sans que le visage d'Allison…

Stiles cherche ses mots, pourtant pas si loin, ils ont attendu tout ce temps pour sortir. Attendre le bon moment. Attendre l'instant fatidique, où il ne sera pas trop tard pour le faire. Celui qui le fera peut-être tourner la page. IL écrase ses doigts les uns aux autres. Et Chris attend les mots qu'il a si souvent voulu entendre de sa bouche qui parle toujours trop vie.

- Elle avait ce regard… celui qui vous dit que… vous vous étiez surestimé, qu'on a beau tout faire pour être plus fort, plus entraîné, plus habile… il y aura toujours plus fort que nous. Et le Nogitsune avait été trop fort.

Le père orphelin ne sentait plus les larmes brûler ses joues, il ne voyait plus vraiment le visage de sa sœur qui écoutait en tremblant de colère, il entendait juste cette voix. Ces mots cassés par l'émotion d'un ado mal dans sa peau.

- Chaque jour je veux mourir pour me souvenir de la satisfaction qu'il a ressenti. .. Et chaque jour je veux vivre pour continuer de ressentir toute la peine, la colère et la douleur qu'il a ressentie… Allison est morte par ma faute, tant de personne sont morte par ma faute… Et rien ni personne n'est responsable de tout ça… à part moi.

Stiles renifle et approche de Kate, au plus près. Son regard implorant. Implorer quoi ? De le tuer ? De le frapper ? De le maudire pour l'éternité ? Putain, il ne savait pas.

- Laissez Scott tranquille, laissez les autres en paix et faire leur propre deuil pour qu'enfin, eux, et vous, passiez à autre chose. Laissez-moi ce poids qui ne causera du tort à personne… Ne blâmez pas autrui pour le mal que j'ai fait.

Chris ne pouvait en entendre plus. Touché au fond de lui, les mots qu'il avait espérés entendre un jour, ne lui apportait pas la satisfaction qu'il attendait. Parce qu'il s'avait, que ce n'était pas ce qu'Allison aurait voulu.

- Stiles !

Alors que l'ado se fige sur place, les deux Argent tournent leur regard vers la sortie, où les silhouettes de Scott et Derek les observe. Chris ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps ils sont là, mais il sait au regard effondré de l'Alpha qu'il a tout entendu.

Stiles regarde Kate, implorant qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle dise quelque chose… est-ce qu'il attend sa clémence ? Sa sentence ?

- Stiles… mon frère… j'ai conscience d'avoir raté quelque chose, mais… tu le sais, rien n'est de ta faute

- Scott… je crois que Kira a besoin de toi

Il sait que sa voix est trop sèche, et froide, mais Stiles ne peut s'en empêcher. Il ne veut pas parler de ça avec Scott-bienfaiteur-messie-MacCall. Lui qui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession au pire monstre sur terre – excepté Peter qui était bien trop psychopathe pour ça.

- Stiles ?

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à cette voix-là. Il tourne vivement la tête sur sa gauche et est surpris de voir Derek à ses côtés. N'était-il pas censé être mort ?

- Si j'ai bien compris une chose ses dernières semaines… c'est qu'être humain est frustrant. Je le sais. Mais j'ai pu voir les choses sous un nouvel angle. Le tien Stiles. Vouloir aider les autres alors que tu sais pleinement que tu ne pourras peut-être pas faire grande chose. Mais tu es là, toujours. Tu aides les autres parce que tu as ça en toi, tu es incapable de faire du mal, de prendre plaisir à la douleur. Tu as été possédé, oui. Mais en aucun cas tu n'es responsable de la mort d'Allison, ou d'Aiden…

- Parce que tu penses que tes mots vont effacer du jour au lendemain toute cette douleur ? Hein, Derek ? Parce que tous ces jolis mots… on ne me les a pas dit, mais moi, j'ai essayé…. Mais j'ai pas réussi…

Sa voix se brise à chaque mot qu'il prononce et pour Scott, c'est comme s'il réaliser seulement maintenant, à quel point son ami souffrait. Tous avaient fait leur deuil, en silence, sans un mot. Des non-dits et des regards… Pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas à plaindre parce qu'ils étaient vivant, eux. Et Stiles se savait en colère de voir qu'ils passaient tous à autre chose, et pas lui.

- Allison est morte parce qu'elle voulait sauver ses amis, Stiles.

- Et qui était l'ami à sauver Chris ? Hum ? N'y a-t-il que moi qui en ai marre d'avoir à courir pour sauver sa peau ? Peter, Kanima, Alphas, Darach, Nogitsune ? N'allez-vous chercher que les méchants pour responsable de toute cette merde ?

Stiles commence à hurler, les larmes brouillant toujours sa vue, ses veines gonflants sous sa colère. Derek reste silencieux devant lui, Scott tendant un bras dans le vide, essayant vainement de le stopper dans sa diatribe. Mais Stiles Stilinski en a marre. Il veut que tout s'arrête.

- C'est à cause de moi que Scott a été mordu, enchainant les merdes les unes après les autres, notamment avec Jackson ! Mon père a failli perdre son travaille à cause de moi ! Le Nogitsune est arrivé à cause de moi ! Du Nemeton… bordel c'est moi qui ait été électrocuté ! Quelqu'un s'en est-il jamais préoccupé de savoir comme il m'avait possédé ?

- Moi je savais. Le coupe rapidement Derek, l'entendre crier lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait imploser. Je n'ai pas pu venir te voir…

- Ouai… comme si me parlait était dans tes priorités Derek Hale !

- Scott…

Stiles regarde son meilleur ami, puis renifle dédaigneusement. Frotte son visage rapidement, larmes et poussières provoquant des traces noires le long de ses joues. Puis il laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps brutalement.

- Laissez tomber…

Puis il regarde Kate et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il lui mit son poing en pleine figure. Choquant les hommes autour de lui. Stiles passe entre les autres et quitte la caverne, grimpant dans la voiture avec Parrish, il veut être seul pour réfléchir.

Dans la caverne, Scott réalise à peine ce qu'il vient de se passer. Avait-il été si aveugle pour ne rien voir de ce que son meilleur ami traînait ?

- Je crois que j'ai merdé… murmure-t-il

- On a tous merdé… lui répond Derek.

Scott et Derek laisse les deux Argent seuls. Chris se rend compte qu'il avait toujours eu raison. Un gosse ne devrait pas avoir à vivre toute cette merde. Sa vie n'aurait jamais dû vivre tout ça. Mais qui était-il pour blâmer les autres ? Lui-même avait tout fait pour causer la mort autour de lui.

- Je crois que c'est ici qu'on se quitte mon frère…

Et Chris est incapable de l'empêcher de faire le moindre pas. Elle est tout ce qu'il lui reste…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, bon pas de Sterek sur ce coup, mais j'étais tellement contente d'avoir au moins une scène ensemble, parce que je vous le rappelle, on a attendu après toute cette saison !<strong>

**Et aussi, je tenais à le faire parce que mine de rien, il n'y a que moi que ça énerve de voir Stiles sans aucune once de remord ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas semer autant de merde sans avoir la haine de soi-même, même s'il n'est pas vraiment responsable. **

**Bref, le "j'ai été possédé, ce n'est pas de ma faute..." je ne l'imaginait pas du personnage de Stiles... Je trouve que cette saison, Jeff Davis est passé à côté de certains trucs, non pas que je veuille qu'il en fasse tout une pâte à crêpe, mais un petit mot, de çi, de là...**

**M'enfin ! Je veux des reviews !**

**PS : j'ai presque fini ma fic à chapitre et je suis en train d'en commencer une en crossover, avec Twiligt, ça va tenter quelqu'un ou pas ? Sachant qu'il y aura toujours du Sterek ! Peu pas m'en empêcher héhé !**


End file.
